


i wouldn't mind

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, pregnancy announcement, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy looked at the way Daniel is with Alya and her baby brother. Is she ready to build her own family?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be the last song fic for now. I've got other ideas I want to write out and maybe I'll post them. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. The song is "I Wouldn't Mind" by He Is We.

Terrified. That was the word she would use every time she let someone in. Why? Look at her life. Orphanage, foster homes, hacker, SHIELD, space. It’s a mess. She had lost _so_ many people. She had lost herself. But then, she came back home. To her family. They helped her the way families do. And so, she’s finally okay with who she is. She’s finally happy with saving the world every so often, happy with her team, her family. 

Then, Daniel Sousa came barreling into her life. And she was terrified. Because here he is, carrying her out of that gruesome barn, with nothing but his tenacity and stamina to get them out. To get them home. 

Not long after, the time loops happened. She took it upon herself to take a breather and figure things out. Figure _him_ out. She did. And she was terrified. Because knowing her life, whatever it is between the two, it wouldn’t last at all. 

But she gave herself this one thing. After the last mission with the team, she found herself with Daniel and Kora. Her newfound family. If she let them in. She didn’t want to be afraid. Because Daniel’s good for her. And she could be good for Kora. Pass on the favor. _Someone_ once believed in her. So, she could believe in Kora too. 

Daisy and Daniel were walking in the rain, and for once, it was his idea. They were humming melodies as they harmonized with each other. She realized that they’re not going anywhere. _He’s_ not going anywhere. Not until they freeze. Not until it’s time they leave life. And even then, she’s sure that the two of them would still be together. Somehow. If there's such a thing as an afterlife. _Not the inhuman sanctuary kind_.

By the time they reached their apartment, soaking wet, with big smiles on their faces, she looked at him and she knew that she’s not terrified anymore. Forever is a long time. But she wouldn’t mind spending it by his side. They’re partners. In every sense of the word. 

For so long, Daisy had caged her own heart. Locked it and threw away the key into the depths of space. But then Daniel came, and he took this heart of hers, picked the lock, and set it free. He did it in that careful, sure way of his. With every written note, she felt warmer. He would place those notes _everywhere_. She found one inside her jacket pocket. _How did he put it there without me knowing?_ And what did it say? 

_ Daisy. Did you know that daisies are my favorite flower? It’s a symbol of innocence and purity. Of new beginnings. That’s you. You’re strong, but you believe in people. And even though you’re broken, you’re still willing to fight. You’re my new beginning, sweetheart. Although at times you kept saying what a mess you are, I’d like to think of you as a beautiful mess. Because all of you, the good, and the bad, it’s like a daisy. Filled with love for all this unrelenting world. And no, I don’t mean innocent like a child. I meant innocent and pure, like beginnings. You've picked yourself up countless of times. But now, I hope that you’ll let me help you with that. Love you forever, Daniel. _

That. He wrote that and found the time to put it in her pocket. Little did he know, she was having a rough day. She was missing her family more and more, but with that simple gesture, she was overcome with love and happiness. He was right. It’s a new beginning. And although she would miss having her family by her side every day, they’re still in each other’s lives. They’ve been through too much to not stay in touch. Besides, she would never let her niece grow up without peppering her with presents and kisses. 

And when Mack called to inform her that he’s working with Fury’s outer space division and recommended her to be the first-in-command of Zephyr-3, she was torn. She was torn because she wanted to be right where Daniel is. But she should’ve known that he wouldn’t be anywhere other than beside her. He became her second-in-command. 

They had travelled through time, and they had travelled through space. He had technically died in the 50s, and she doesn’t exist in Deke’s timeline. Their lives shouldn’t have woven in together. But they looked destiny in the eye and showed it what love truly meant. He knows her. Because she let him in, _all_ the way in. And to spend forever with him, waking up to that smile of his which would set off the fireworks in her stomach, she wouldn’t mind it at all.

Now, they were taking a short break from missions in space. They had just gotten married, and they’re spending their honeymoon with their family. They stayed with Coulson and May for a while, finding time to catch up with Mack, Yo-Yo and Flint as well. Then, they were off to visit the Fitzsimmons family in Scotland. Even though they were all there for the small wedding ceremony, both Daisy and Daniel wanted to spend more time with each of them. 

A new Fitzsimmons baby was welcomed into the world 6 months ago and here he was, playing with his big sister, Alya and his Uncle Danny while Auntie Daisy watched them from afar. 

“He’s good with them.” Jemma appeared from nowhere.

“Geez, Jems. You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” Daisy pressed a hand onto her chest. 

“I called your name, but you didn’t reply.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“Well, next time could you maybe come from the front? And what is that?” Daisy was trying to steer clear of what was going to be a confrontational talk.

“What is what?” Jemma blinked innocently while smiling. 

“That-that smirk.” She accused.

“What smirk? And I know what you’re doing, Daisy.” She raised her eyebrows.

“What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything. You’re the one popping up out of the blue.” Daisy averted her eyes to the floor, then back up to Jemma.

“Daisy. I know you.”

“Yeah. So?”

“ _So_ , I know what you’re thinking.” Jemma placed a hand on Daisy’s shoulders.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She denied. 

“ _Daisy_. Are you—”

“What? No! No. I—I—no.” Daisy crossed her arms while Jemma’s hand went back to her side.

“But you’re ready? When the time comes?” 

Daisy stared back at Daniel, tickling little James who was trying to grab Daniel’s fingers. And there’s Alya, talking a mile a minute, while showing Daniel a new drawing of her fish that she wanted to conjure up. Daniel smiled at Alya, telling her that she did a great job. 

“Yeah. I am.” Daisy smiled. 

*

Huh. The first thought that came to her was _how am I going to tell Daniel?_ It had been a year since her sudden realization back in the Fitzsimmons cottage. And they had talked about kids before. But they weren’t trying. Well, they were _trying_ , but it always came with precautions and protection. 

The thing is, they were going to head to another mission in space in about two weeks. _Well, I guess I’m earth-bound for now._ She kept the pregnancy stick in her bag and went out to find Daniel a gift box. She hoped that he would be happy about this. Because she is. She’s excited and giddy and nervous and terrified. But she knew that as long as he’s in this with her, she would be okay. 

The first thing Daniel thought about when he arrived home was silence. Usually, Daisy would be bustling about, making coffee or typing vigorously, or the TV would be on at some random channel because she likes the background noise. So, either Daisy’s not home yet, or something is wrong.

“Daisy? Sweetheart? Are you home?” He saw her shoes beside the front door. It meant that she _is_ home. She would always complain about the use of a shoe rack inside the closet because _what if I was in a rush and I need to wear my shoes quickly?_ Which he would counter with _well if we didn’t have a shoe rack, your shoes would be all over the place._ And they came to the agreement that she can have one pair of shoes beside the front door. Daniel also knew that she used said pair of shoes to go to work that day. Hence, she should be home. 

But there was no reply. He put his guard up, shoulder tensed, and he sneaked around the house. What he saw immediately melts his icy exterior. Daisy was hunched back on his chair, arms crossed on his table and her head on top of it. She was sound asleep in his study, with a gift-wrapped box in front of her. 

Daniel didn’t want to wake her. He knew that she must’ve taken quite a toll at work if she had somehow decided to take a nap in his study. So, he had decided to carry her to their bedroom. He slid his arm under her knees while placing his other arm on the back of her neck and effortlessly took her in his arms. He made sure that her head is on the crook of his neck, and not dangling about. 

Halfway to their room, Daisy groaned, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She sighed, closed her eyes once more, breathing in the scent of him, of _home_ , before snapping her eyes open realizing that the box was in the study. 

“Daniel. You’re home.” He stopped by the doorframe, looked down at her and smiled. 

“Yeah. I saw you asleep on the table and thought I’d carry you to bed so you can get a good nap.” He continued walking inside their room and plopped her down on their bed. “But—now you’re awake. Are you feeling okay?”

“Hmm. I’m fine.” She smirked at him. “I— have a present for you.” She was about to get up but was interrupted.

“Is it the box I found in my study? The one that’s covered with brown gift-wrap?” Daniel tilted his head to the side while his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Daisy thought that he looked adorable this way. 

“I—” She sighed. “You saw it.”

“I did.” He said matter-of-factly. 

“Did you open it?” 

“Sweetheart, I just got home. I didn’t even know it was a gift for me.”

Daisy smiled in relief. “Okay, then. Let me go get it.” 

She walked out of their bedroom and into the study. Taking the box from the table, she inspected it. To make sure that her wrapping was good enough. _Okay, what am I doing? This isn’t a birthday present or anything_. She shook her head and went back to Daniel. 

She gave the box to him. “Here.” He took it apprehensively. “Open it.” She murmured, while wringing her hands and biting on her bottom lip. 

“Okay.” He opened it slowly. Peeling the tape to make sure the wrapping paper didn’t tear. 

She watched as he put the paper aside and opened up the box. Inside, there’s a little onesie which read, _My Dad is my hero_. Beneath it, was the pregnancy stick. And written on the display screen is the word _Pregnant_. 

Daisy paid close attention to his face. She knew that there are times when nothing seemed to faze him. But she prides herself in knowing him more than she knew herself. She saw the way his eyes started to water. Tears gathered in them, threatening to fall. His eyebrows rose as his lips parted. He gazed up at her, with a question on the tip of his tongue, but his voice failed him. She nodded in confirmation. 

“You’re pregnant?” He whispered, letting out a shaky breath. She wasn’t sure how he was feeling just yet. But then, she saw a twitch of his mouth before he leapt up and kissed her sweetly. She could taste the saltiness of his tears and quickly realized that she was crying too. They parted as she cradled his face in her hands while their foreheads touched for a moment.

“Yeah.” She said breathlessly. “I am. Are you happy about this? I know it’s not a good time to have a baby. I mean we’re going off to space in like 2 weeks.” She cast a gaze on the floor while tugging on the tips of her hair. 

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to see that sparkling eyes of hers. “I’m _so_ happy about this, Dais. And with our lives, when _is_ a good time? And I don’t want to be the kind of husband who stops you from doing what you want to do, but—”

“I’m stepping back.” She nodded decisively. “I’m not putting our baby or myself at risk. After they’re born, maybe I’ll head back into the field. But for now, I’ll take up desk duty or help out in the Academy.” 

“Okay. Okay.” He rubbed her arms. “We’re gonna have a baby.” He’s in awe at their life. Their future. Their little family they’re building. 

“ _Crap_. We’re gonna have a baby. I-I-what if I’m not good enough? What if I’m not cut out to be a mother?” Her eyes darted all over the room as her head spins around all the _what ifs_. “I mean Jiaying was trying to kill me and the Jiaying from the other timeline died to protect me. I don’t have a mother-figure or a parent-figure to look up to. Ever. How am I supposed to—”

“Hey. Daisy. Honey. Look at me. You’re going to be a great mother. I know it. You’re amazing with Alya and James. And Flint. And you _do_ have a mother-figure, _and_ a father-figure. You might’ve met them later in your life, but May and Coulson are great parents. And I’m sure they’re going to be amazing grandparents to our baby. Just like they are to Alya and James. And Flint.” He paused. Raising his eyebrows, conveying to her that he’s sure that they’ll be okay. And if she needed help picking herself back up, he’ll be there. Always. “We have a great family. And now we’re expanding it. Let’s take it one step at a time, okay, sweetheart?” 

Daisy took a deep breath. “One step at a time. Yeah. Okay. I can do that. We’re gonna be okay.” She exhaled shakily. “Thank you.”

“I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” He smiled at her softly. 

“I know. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Quake.” 

She groaned as she grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked him across the chest. _Yeah. We’re going to be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> And that would be all, folks. I might update this series every once in a while. And I'm thinking of writing an additional chapter for "something i need" so yeah. Thank you for reading!


End file.
